My Wayward Valentine
by Notradus
Summary: What if one Valentine's Day can make you see things in ways, you've never seen them before? Sam has no clue that he's going to find out maybe a little sooner than he wants... [Sambastian; Klaine mentioned; Blam mentioned]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm new in this business so don't get too hard on me. This is my first english fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. This is for my dear friend Anni! As a Valantine's present. Have fun I'll take all of your critics.**

* * *

><p>"And <em>this <em>is why Batman and Flash can never be friends.", Sam ended his way too long monologue about the difficulty in the relationship between Batman and the fastest man of the world in the Justice League comics, because of their similar urge for leadership and the fact that they come from two completely different worlds.

"This is the lamest thing I ever had to listen to. Please stop.", Sebastian grumbled and took a bite of his sandwich he had watched the whole time, but was ignored by Blaine who leaned a bit closer to Sam. "But what if they used their powers together and like … led the group together or something? Diversity can be good sometimes."

And this was Sebastian's cue to leave them alone at their table. He knew, when Kurt escaped their conversation a few minutes ago to go "do homework" - when instead he was just looking for an excuse to avoid any further explanations about men in tights – he should have gone with him. But instead he stayed there hoping that somehow this discussion would turn into something more interesting. Or maybe that Blaine would just leave already. Wasn't he supposed to be with Kurt right now? It was Valentine's Day after all!

"I'm heading to the dorms. If you plan on doing any superhero kink stuff as soon as you're in yours please warn me, so I can take Kurt and flee with him to Gay Island, cause I'm not in for some overreacting drama queens." With that he stood up and vanished into the halls of the Dalton Academy. He wasn't going to ride out one more silly manifestation of their oh so lovely best bromance. He had thought that maybe his plan would bring them to spend at least one night apart from each other, but how was he supposed to separate the notorious _Blam_?

Sam watched him leave and quickly turned his head back to Blaine. "What is his problem with me? I'm trying to be nice, but he makes this so hard for me."

Blaine eyed him softly. "Sam", he began. "Sebastian's just not this kind of guy who takes anything too seriously, you know? He's not even able to be friends with anyone without insulting him. Don't take this personally. Nobody does that anymore."

Sam nodded, absent. His eyes glued to the spot where Sebastian walked through the door to the crowded halls just a few seconds ago.

"Besides", Blaine continued and drew Sam's attention back to the here and now. "It's Valentine's Day and Sebastian doesn't care two figs about that anyway. He will have is fun, if you know what I mean. So how is it going? Is there someone special for you?"

Yes, Sam knew what he meant. And something about that made his lung clench tightly in his chest. It wasn't like Sebastian's daily hook-ups were some kind of secret, actually Sam didn't care about them either. At least not until now. He knew this feeling. And he knew how much he hated it. The feeling, when he fell for someone who was meant to break his heart sooner or later. And with Sebastian's attitude towards relationships that lasted longer than twenty minutes, it was most likely to be sooner.

Without responding Sam got up from where he was sitting and looked at Blaine with an empty glance. "Excuse me, I have to go. See you later, man." He picked up his bag and made it out of the dining room, leaving Blaine behind, now sitting alone at the long table, wondering what was going on with all of his friends.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way to the dorms without looking up one time. His head was full with things he didn't want to think about. This was a phase. He didn't like Sebastian this way. How could he? Yes, he was pretty sexy, his hair was almost fuzzier than Blaine's when he left out all the gel every now and then, his body was muscular, but not too much, so that Sam wouldn't feel ashamed of his own body in his presence. And his eyes … he couldn't define their color, it was as if it changed from hour to hour depending on how he was feeling and Sam couldn't stop thinking about – oh crap. This was a bad sign. More than bad. It was terrible, it was -<p>

"Sebastian?" Sam hat opened the door to his and Blaine's room, expecting nothing but his empty and messy bed he could fall into, but was surprised by the sight of Sebastian's back appearing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

The taller boy turned around quickly, looking around nervously. "I'm … I was going to borrow some DVDs with what I could drown out your moaning at the end of this night." As quick as he was put out of his usual sarcastic tone, he got back in as well. "Blaine's not with you? Were you going to prepare everything? Shove your beds together so you would have enough space? I guess that's not necessary, Blaine won't take too much space, don't you think?"

Sam ignored everything he said. Having more trouble processing his previous thoughts and the person they were all about standing right in front of him now. "How did you get in?" was all he got out.

"Oh don't be naive, you really think I don't know about your key on top of the door frame hideout? This trick's an oldie, Sammy." With his hands behind his back he quickly hid something under Sam's sheets and made his way past Sam to the door. "Maybe I'll just listen to some music, your DVD collection is crap anyway."

But as soon as his hand laid on the door handle, Sam's voice held him back from exciting the room. "What's that?"

Sam looked at Sebastian curiously, holding up the things, he spotted Sebastian hiding in his bed. It was a comic book and a small letter, carefully wrapped in a white envelope.

Sebastian turned around, caught by how embarrassed he felt. "No idea. I'm probably not the only one who knows about your clever stash. Maybe some guy wants you to go out with him or something. Go for it, the hobbit's taken anyway."

Sam lowered his head and looked at the things in his hands with a confused glimpse. "Is that the newest issue of the Justice League?", he asked incredulously. Sebastian took a deep breath. "I just thought maybe you wanna have it. I'm already through and I know that you can't afford it. I hear your stripper money is all gone, isn't it?" Sam puckered his lips. Why did he like this boy again? "Anyway. Happy Valentine's Day."

Sebastian wanted to turn around, but then the letter caught his attention again. He shouldn't have written that. He shouldn't have come here. Sam wasn't supposed to come back this early.

"What about the letter?", Sam asked quietly and turned it between his fingers. His name was written on the back. So finely, it only could have been Kurt's or Sebastian's handwriting. According to Sebastian standing in his door, he bet on him.

"It's nothing, really." Sebastian shrugged but couldn't completely hide his insecurity. "You can ignore it. Give it to me, I'm going to ditch it. Forget about it, okay?" He held out his hand, but Sam shook his head.

"No I wanna read it. You're too humble. I bet it's pretty cool. I'm going to ignore every single insult you put in there, I promise." He fetched the letter out of the envelope and opened it. He gave Sebastian an reassuring smile and read it.

_Dear Sammy,_

_Here's the newest issue of the Justice League comics, you're always talking about. I thought maybe you would want to know that in fact Batman and Flash are going to work together in this one very well. They become good friends, more even, they become partners. Even though they're from two different worlds and have two absolutely different superpowers. Haven't you seen Tarzan? Two worlds one family. Geez, don't you ever listen to Phil Collins? I thought you were all geeky about movies and stuff. Anyway, I thought you'd want to know that it doesn't have to be as it seems. Not always. I'm not that kind of guy who's good at friends stuff, but I know that you're the kindest person I ever had the pleasure to meet. God, your head is the weirdest place on earth and your mind is full of stuff no one would ever want to know. But something about you fascinates me, Sam Evans. The way you see the positive in everything. The way you can't be mad at anyone for a long time (even though sometimes you should be. Seriously.) No, this wasn't supposed to be all cheesy and stuff. Actually, I should stop writing now. This is going to be embarrassing enough. Don't think that this has something to do with me liking you as something more than a friend or something. Cause I don't do .. that kind of things. I'm not the right person for that and you deserve more. More than that. More than me. What am I even writing? I guess you just talked about these stupid love flicks too much. Have a nice Valentine's Day and don't give yourself away too fast. You're worth more than this. _

_Sebastian_

_P.S. If you tell someone about this, I swear I'm gonna kick your sexy ass!_

Sam read it again, not knowing what to say. Not sure, if he was just imagining this. But what was it? What was Sebastian trying to say with this letter? Sam couldn't tell and looked up to where Sebastian was standing, his hands buried deep in his pockets and staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I told you it's stupid."

"No", Sam gulped. "No, it's not. I just don't quite understand. What does this mean? You just wanted to tell me that nothing's as it seems and that's it? Couldn't you just tell me in person?"

"What? No, don't you get it?" Now Sebastian looked right into his eyes. "It's not ... I mean, I … come on, Sammy, don't let me say it." His look was almost begging.

"Say what?"

The brunette put his hands on his neck and took a deep breath. This was not how he had planned it at all. There weren't supposed to be these feelings. This was Sam. The new guy. Well … the new guy who had been at his school for five months now. This was a mess.

"That you're too obsessed with your Star Wars DVD collection to see that I fucking fell for you so hard, I truly doubt I will ever get up!"

Of all the things Sam had pictured, this was the thing he expected the least. This was Sebastian Lukas Smythe. His good but often too honest friend. The guy, Sam just thought about having a crush on. Was it a crush? Or did he feel exactly like Sebastian? Was that why he couldn't stand the picture of Sebastian being with anyone else earlier that day? He couldn't explain it.

"But you don't like me. You think I'm dumb and boring! You always vanish when we're somewhere together!"

"And you think, that's because of you? Sam, I know you're not dumb. It's not you I flee from. It's Blaine! The way it's always about him, the way you only have eyes for him. I know I have no right of saying that and it's so stupid, but this whole... Blam story is making me crazy! And I can't stand being around him, because he's always going to be the only man in your life, isn't he? Your first love? The one and only?"

Sebastian hat no intention in getting this loud, but he couldn't hold it back right now. He had to tell Sam what he was thinking ever since the two of them got close enough to realize that Sam was all he wanted. No more hook ups, no more one night stands. All he wanted was this blonde dude with his swollen red lips that was standing right in front of him. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know what?", Sebastian said without waiting for an answer. "Forget it." He put up his hands and shook his head before he opened the door and headed to the floor. "This was silly and -"

"Wait."

Sebastian came to a hold reflexively, but didn't say a word.

"How … does the comic end up?"

Sebastian shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. And then, when Sebastian's eyes met his. He knew it. His eye color, the warmest and most beautiful green Sam had ever seen. He could drown in them, he couldn't focus on anything else. The way they looked right through him. This was it. If this had to represent Sebastian's feelings in that moment …

"It kind of ends with a cliffhanger.", he answered and gave Sam his wryly warm grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey folks! I know I said this would be a one shot, but I just couldn't resist! I loved your reviews and I'm so glad you liked the chapter. This was going to be only for my dear friend Anni, but she allowed me to publish it. I hope you like this, as well. Could be a little bit cheesy, but that's what you get when you wish for more. Anyway have fun and feel free to leave another review - Notradus  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam made a few steps towards Sebastian and hunched his shoulders. "Gosh, this is so Geoff Johns, huh?"<p>

It made Sebastian laugh a little bit, at least. And Sam smiled, too. Not this usual silly grin he always wore, no matter how inappropriate it was in that moment. No, this was more gentle, more sensitive. This was the smile Sebastian wanted to see everyday from now on. Only directed to him.

"But Bastian, this ... this could get kind of hard, because I don't want this to have an open ending."

Sebastian's eyes were fixated on Sam. He kept standing there in the empty halls. Who would return to his dorm this early? Especially on Valentine's Day? Well, except for Sebastian and Sam, of course. Something had approached them both to come here in he exact same moment. Maybe this was a sign that now was the right time, that this was the right place for them to be.

Sebastian seemed so vulnerable right now. Like Sam had never seen him before. He couldn't tell if he loved or hated to see him like that. On one side it meant he trusted him enough to let down all of his walls, to let him see what lay behind them. But on the other hand it was Sam who made him feel that way, insecure and sensitive.

"I can't promise you a happy ending. I can't promise you anything. You have to take what I can give and that's not much, cause I'm … Sam, I'm more than fucked up."

The blonde wetted his lips and took another step towards Sebastian who now was close enough for Sam to lay his hand on his shoulder.

"What if we make this a story with no end at all then?" his voice was only a quiet whisper, but to Sebastian it sounded like a scream. Like a loud scream of pleasure, as if they were the only two people on this crappy planet. It sounded like a promise. The first promise in Sebastian's life of that he was sure that it wouldn't be broken at the first opportunity.

"How are we going to do that?", he asked breathlessly, his eyes switching up and down between Sam's eyes and his lips. Those beautiful reddish lips, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about, how it would be to touch them, kiss them, taste them.

"First of all.", Sam whispered, his face getting even closer now. It was getting harder for Sebastian to concentrate on his eyes, when his lips were this close. It wouldn't have taken anything to just capture them in a hard kiss. Dominate Sam, push him against the door of his room. There was no one here. No one would see them. He could do to Sam whatever he wanted to do. He could make _him _do whatever he wanted. Make him kneel, make him suck, make him weak. He could do to him everything he did to all his previous bed buddies. But he didn't want all of that with Sam. At least not now. He wanted to listen to him. Wanted to hear what he had to say. So he did. "First of all we're going to need our beginning."

He broke the bit of distance that still laid between them and captured Sebastian's lips in a soft kiss. This was so much better than the things Sebastian had thought about. This wasn't hurried, it wasn't eager, but it was kind and caring. Promising and hoping. It was all both of them had wished for for a long time even though they didn't know it. And right now it didn't matter who was going to tell their story, because nobody could take them their perfect beginning.


End file.
